1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a tool used for removing and fitting a transmission gear box, more particularly one, which is made in such a way as to have reduced size and material cost, and a simpler structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool for removing and fitting a transmission gear box with includes a holding device 2 for holding a transmission gear box (B) in position with, a connecting member 21 connected with the holding device 2, and a support member supporting the holding device 2 thereon, which includes an upright support rod 1, a horizontal support rod 11 secured to a lower end of the upright support rod 1, a pair of supporting legs 14 respectively pivoted to pivotal portions 13 of the horizontal support rod 11, and a locating board 15 secured on an upper end of the upright support rod 1; the horizontal support rod 11 has casters 12 fitted thereto, and the supporting legs 14 also have casters fitted thereto. The locating board 15 has a curved locking slot 152 thereon. The connecting member 21 includes an L-shaped part 211 fitted on the locating board 15 in an angularly displaceable manner, a board part 212 securely connected to the L-shaped part 211, and a connecting shaft 213 securely joined to both the holding device 2 and the board part 212. And, a bolt 151 is passed through the L-shaped part 211 and the curved locking slot 152 of the locating board 15, and connected with a nut to prevent the L-shaped part 211 from moving relative to the locating board 15.
Thus, the holding device 2 can be used to hold a transmission gear box after the bolt 151 is tightened, and it can be angularly adjusted relative to the locating board 15 after the bolt 151 is undone. However, because the connecting member 21 is relatively large and heavy, it takes much material to manufacture the connecting member 21, and the above tool isn't convenient or economical to use.